


Weapon of choice

by Carefulthatsenough



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux is a rabid cur, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Ren is not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: "I'm not sorry" Ren says his eyes travelling down Hux's naked form in the mirror cataloging all his bruises."I know" Hux says and holds his stare when Ren's eyes looks up meeting his.





	Weapon of choice

**Author's Note:**

> I kept meaning to write some kylux after the last jedi and finally managed something small and my Kylux sideblog hit 2000 followers so here is a little something for you guys!!

Hux is standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom, naked inspecting the bruises on his body when Ren enters his room without as so much knocking. It's not like Hux isn't used to it.

Hux doesn't even look up to meet his eyes he has a hand tracing the bruises around his neck probably wondering if Ren's hands will leave the same bruises that the force did.

"I'm not sorry" Ren says his eyes travelling down Hux's naked form in the mirror cataloging all his bruises. He's never seen so many on Hux, usually there's more bite marks.

"I know" Hux says and holds his stare when Ren's eyes looks up meeting his.

Ren takes a step closer and raises his hand to touch Hux, he wants to know if Hux's skin will feel different but he stops, he's not allowed to touch Hux not after what he did, he is sure that Hux can see his aborted movement from his reflection in the mirror.

He wants to touch him trace all the bruises with his hands, all of them which he put there, it feels like the only thing he's good at right now is hurting Hux. He wants to press on them and watch Hux's reaction. Would he flinch? Would he scream out? Or would he just stand there posture straight and just take it?

Probably the latter, Hux is used to getting kicked down and then getting straight up. He's resilient like that. It's like he was made for this.

No, now he can see it. He was made for him. He is the only one that gets to see him like this, bruised and broken.

His little general, so breakable but so strong. He could withstand anything.

He'll even withstand Ren.

Hux will play his game, Ren is ready for the " _Yes, Supreme Leader_ " that Hux will say to him in so many different tones but Hux will always want to say " _One day I'll be standing over your dead body with a whole in your face that I put there_ "

He can feel him thinking that, plotting Ren's murder even right now standing naked in front of his mirror admiring the bruises that Ren put on him, proud of himself for having survived this. For Hux these are just marks to show Ren that is doesn't matter what he does to him he will always remain standing.

Hux might kneel in front of him, may obey his every order but he will never roll over and just take it.

Ren _loves_ this.

He wants to touch him, he wants to hurt him even more, he wants to pleasure him but now is not the time for that and Hux will refuse him if he starts something now, he can sense it.

"If you don't mind, Supreme Leader, I would like to take a shower and then go back to the bridge there is so much work to be done" Hux says, he still hasn't looked away from Ren.

 _Rabid cur_ Snoke called Hux once.

Careful, he bites.

"Of course make sure to update me on everything" Ren says turning away from Hux but then he stops his back turned to Hux and adds "Grand Marshal"

Hux doesn't make any reaction and Ren keeps walking and leaves Hux's room.

 _That doesn't mean I'm sorry_ he sends to Hux who he can feel is already in the shower, water sliding all over his body, Ren wants to join him so much.

 _I know_ Hux says but he is smirking as if he won something over Ren.

Maybe he did.

A man who hides a blade in his sleeve should never be underestimated.

But what is a blade against a lightsaber?

It's a strong as the person who is wielding it.

Ren knows that he is much stronger than Hux but he can't stop wondering how cold will Hux's blade feel against his skin and how warm would his lightsaber be against Hux's.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
